Stupid Coffee
by hawtshizyo
Summary: Craig doesn't get it; what is it about the bitter drink that Tweek likes so much? It just gets in the way! Craig x Tweek One shot


Stupid Coffee.

Craig had never really had a taste for the bitter substance, but was forced to drink it every time he visited Tweek's home, not wishing to decline and seem rude. Craig sighed, seemingly content for the time being. He sunk deeper into the couch, clutching his coffee cup in his hands. He remained in peace for what seemed like a moment longer before he felt the entire couch shake, and a loud 'Gaaah!' disrupt the silence. He rolled his head to the side, blinking at the boy sitting beside him, clinging to his coffee cup as if it was the last in the world. Craig didn't even bother to ask what was wrong, for he knew he wouldn't get a straight forward response. He never did, and most defiantly did not when he was with Tweek. He sips his coffee, swishing the liquids from cheek to cheek as he swallowed, careful as not to burn himself. He had nearly polluted the coffee Tweek had given him only ten minutes before with cream, sugar and sweetener. It hardly even tasted like coffee anymore, but Craig drank it anyway, wishing to appear polite in front of the blonde. He notices Tweek was nearly done his freshly brewed cup, and could already feel how jumpy the teen was getting, for he felt the tremors of his shaking through the couch. Craig let out a deep breath, speaking up.

"Would you like me to get you another cup?" He asked politely.

"W-W-GAH!-Why?" The blond stutters, some of his coffee dribbling from his mouth. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, his wide green eyes shifting to Craig.

"You're getting low," Craig murmured, and Tweek twitched.

"B-But, I-I... N-No, Craig, it's fine. I-I can get one myself," The blonde squeaked, pulling his knees to his chest, holding onto that coffee as if it was the only thing keeping him warm.

"You cold?" Craig asked, finishing off his coffee, and placing the mug on the table beside the couch. He looked back over at the blonde, who was looking at him, but quickly looked away with a large twitch.

"G-Gah? W-Wah? O-Oh, n-n-no," Tweek cried out, louder then meaning too. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, covering his red face. Silence, until Craig noticed the faint sound of chattering teeth. A grin lights up on his face.

"You're lying," Craig persists.

"N-N-N-N...G-Ge-Ge-Gah!"

He sighed, inching closer to the blonde. He rested his head on his shaky shoulder. The blondes skin was cold, but nice. Craig let out a content sigh, but Tweek was almost opposite. His body began to violently shake, but Craig wrapped his arms tightly around his frail body. "Calm down," he mumbled, pressing his face into his neck. Tweek swore loudly, trying to get away from the raven. Craig didn't let go, however, but simply pulled him closer, tighter against his body. He let his heat absorb into the smaller male, holding him in his arms as if he was a binding, the only thing keeping him together. He might as well been, for he knew if he let Tweek go in his current state, his shaking would turn violent. Worse then usual. Craig felt Tweek begin to settle in his arms, and he smiled, pulling away to look the beautiful blonde haired man in the face. "You okay?" He asked softly, the blonde simply nodded quickly, shaking again. Craig sighed, but felt his head leaning towards Tweek's, his head angling to the left slightly. Tweek's eyes shot wide open, his green orbs dotted with panic, but his head was reeling in too. Craig proceeded to close his eyes, about to seal the distance separating them, but stopped when he felt hot liquid running down his back. Craig let out a gasp, pulling away. He looked at Tweek with narrowed eyes, who returned his gaze with a horrified one. He was holding the cup in his hand, the coffee gone, now all over Craig's back. Craig let out a long, deep sigh, then began to laugh. Tweek's horrified face broke into a soft smile as he began to chuckle as well. Craig then lifted up his hand, flipping him off. Stupid coffee.


End file.
